


Strictly Business

by Gears112



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Lovely Lady Lesbians, Sammy is a wingman, There might be some -isms happening, cute couple, different aus abound, it depends, there can be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: It wasn't hidden that Allison and Susie were rival voice actresses, and while professional with each other at work, everyone was certain that the two didn't want anything to do with each other.Those two definitely were pretty good actresses, huh?(Series of one-shots, drabbles, etc centered around SusiexAllison pairing. Prompts are definitely welcomed!)





	1. Sammy the Sweetheart

..

Sammy barely looked up from his writing as he heard the door open.

“Ah, Mr. Lawrence,” Joey asked. “Have you seen Ms. Campbell or Ms. Pendle around?”

“Not at all. I’ve been in my office all day.” Sammy said simply, which wasn’t exactly a lie. “But if I do see them, I’ll let them know you were looking for them.” Joey nodded slowly, as if he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to believe Sammy, but he also knew that if he stayed too long in Sammy’s office, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from the Music Director. So Joey slowly left the office. Once the door clicked, Sammy heard giggling and the renowned grouch couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. “Alright you two, he’s out. You can come out of my room now.” A dark haired brunette and a blonde poked their head out from the makeshift room that Sammy had made when he had to pull all nighters in his office, giggling. “And fix your makeup girls. I’m not lying about you two having a cat fight because half the studio would want evidence.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Lawrence,” The brunette said, making a mock salute, and earning more giggles from the blushing blonde before the two closed the door to the room. About fifteen minutes later, the two women came out of the closet-turned-bedroom as good as they went in, only stopping to peck Sammy on either side of the cheek before leaving his office. Sammy wiped at his cheeks, grumbling about lipstick stains before going back to his music; after all, those cartoon tunes don’t write themselves.

.

* * *

 

.

“Uh, Sammy, I don’t usually pry into other people’s business…” Wally said. “But why do you have lipstick smudges on your cheeks?” Sammy took a shallow breath, glaring at Wally.

“Because I moonlight as a comedy drag queen, Franks.” Wally’s face was priceless and it took everything for Sammy not to loudly groan. “Because I was trying to wipe lipstick off my face, you moron.” Wally’s eyes widened, as if the new implication was more fantastical than the previous one.

“You’ve got a dame?” Sammy blinked slowly before deciding his blood pressure didn’t need this and turned away, making a beeline to the break room, leaving Wally to handle with his ‘realization’. He spotted Allison and Susie in the break room, chatting with the other ladies that worked at the studio, and offered a curt nod and hello to the ladies as he made it to the coffee maker to brew a new batch the way he preferred it.

“So Cordelia, have you found that special someone yet?” Sammy overheard the conversation.

“Well, no…” His intern said slowly. “No I haven’t...I’ve been pretty busy…”

“Besides,” Allison spoke up. “That special somebody would pretty much have to be a saint to not only get through her parents, me, Susie, Henry, and Joey,” She gestured to Sammy. “But also Mr. Lawrence himself, and I know for a fact he only wants the very best for you Cordelia.” Sammy was grateful he was facing the coffee machine and that the lipstick remains covered his face from the slight blush he was gaining as Cordelia chuckled nervously.

“Holy crap!!” The conversation was interrupted by a certain janitor running into the room. “Sammy’s got himself a dame!” Sammy groaned loudly in annoyance as Susie chuckled.

“Wally, that’s kind of a personal thing to announce through the studio, especially without Sammy’s permission.”

“Besides, Wally,” one of the other women said. “That’ll just leave you and Joey in the Singles Club, so are you  jealous?” The women snickered and chuckled at the face Wally made as Sammy rolled his eyes and grabbed his cup and left the break room as Wally stammered out a response.

.

* * *

 

.

A few hours later, Sammy managed to return to his sanctuary to gain a few moments of peace from the chaos of dealing with the Music Department. Once he closed the door, he let out a sigh before he noticed a small package and a note. He raised an eyebrow as he warily opened it.

“Well, I’ll be…” He whispered as he took out the chocolate cake. He looked at the note and smiled.

 

_Sammy,_

_Thank you for being such a sweet person and helping the two of us out all the time. Of course next time, we’ll remember to bring you makeup remover next time we need to borrow your room. Hope Susie’s baking can make up for this time._

_-Allison and Susie_

 

“You two are definitely something.” He mused to himself before sitting down and helping himself to the apology cake.


	2. Melody of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the suggestions of @MsFaust, here's a musically adventure through the ups and downs of Susie and Allison's life together.

...

“Alright,” Sammy hissed. “Since  _ some _ people are idiots and have no idea how dancing works, I’m going to need a few volunteers to show them how Bendy and Alice should look like when they’re dancing in the scene. Anybody here know how to dance?” Allison raised her hand. “Oh thank the Lord, Ms. Pendle, please come up here.” Allison quickly got up as Sammy looked around. “Is there anyone else?” The edge in his voice threatened to tip into full-blown rage. Susie shut her eyes and hoped she wasn’t the only other person who raised her hand, but the annoyed sigh shot that idea down. “Alright, Ms. Campbell come up and you two will have to dance.” Susie slowly opened her eyes and walked up, Sammy not being subtle about his irritation regarding the talent of his staff. Allison offered her a smile as Susie got up to the mini-stage. “Ms. Pendle, you’ll have to take the male lead, as you are the taller one.” Allison chuckled before making a cheesy bow to Susie.

“My lady~?” She offered her hand, to which Susie couldn’t help but chuckle. “May I have this dance?”

“Alright let’s start the beginning.” Sammy grunted, his patience thin. Susie made a quick curtsy and the two ladies got into dancing position. Sammy started up the band and within moments Allison and Susie were dancing and spinning around, clearly having a wonderful time.

.

_ Can make all your daydreams appear to you _ __  
_ While you're dancing _ __  
_ Make the music weave a spell _ _  
_ __ Whirl away your worry

_ For my heart is about to burst _ __  
_ My head is about to pop _ _  
_ __ And now that I'm dancing who cares if I ever stop!

.

* * *

 

.

Susie sighed softly as she looked at Allison, who was not so gracefully asleep as the two were borrowing Sammy’s room. Susie couldn’t help but smile at the other woman’s peaceful face as she slept; there was many things Susie loved about Allison, the woman’s smile never failed to warm her heart, the woman’s subtle flirting  at her, oh Susie could go on about the many things that she loved about Allison, before her thoughts were interrupted by Allison’s mumbling.

“Susie doll, come ‘ere.” Susie chuckled before she was pulled around the the waist to be closer to Allison.

“Allison!” She joked. “I’m not a teddy bear…”

“Nope, you’re my doll.” Was the sleepy reply and Susie giggled. “Now cuddle.”

.

_ Something in the way she woos me _ __  
_ I don't want to leave her now _ __  
_ You know I believe and how _ __  
_ Somewhere in her smile she knows _ _  
_ __ That I don't need no other lover

.

* * *

 

.

“I mean...I’m flattered Mr. Drew…” Susie said sheepishly. “But if Sammy believes that Allison is a better fit for A-Alice…” She took a shaky breath; why was she feeling so emotional about this? Both she and Allison were shocked about Sammy’s announcement that Allison was going to be the new voice actress for Alice, but Allison had made a cheeky joke about the character now being their literal child now, and Susie was happy that the character wasn’t given to someone who didn’t have passion like either one of them did. Joey merely waved his hand and wrapped an arm around Susie’s shoulders, corralling her towards his office.

“As much as Sammy’s passion and ideals are admirable, he does tend to not fully grasp what I’m looking for.” Joey said simply. “See, Ms. Campbell, Alice is part of you, you’ve said so yourself, and I look to make the characters jump off the screen...so to speak.”

“Um, well Mr. Drew...I don’t think that it’s fair to Al-”

“Just trust me, Ms. Campbell. I’ve got a wonderful idea.”

.

_ A Man's Called A Traitor _ __  
_ Or Liberator. A Rich Man's A Thief _ __  
_ Or Philanthropist. Is One A Crusader _ __  
_ or ruthless invader? It's all in which label _ __  
_ is able to persist. _ __  
_ There Are Precious Few At Ease _ __  
_ With Moral Ambiguities, So We Act As Though They Don't Exist. _ __  
_ They Call Me Wonderful, So I Am Wonderful. _ __  
_ In fact it's So Much Who I Am, It's Part Of My Name, _ _  
_ __ And With My Help, You Can Be The Same.

.

* * *

 

.

“What the hell…?” Henry whispered as he and Boris stood in front of the woman claiming to be Alice as she was examining another woman strung up on a makeshift display. ‘Alice’ turned and merely raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, Errand Boy, you’re back earlier than I thought.” She mused.

“Who…”

“She is mine.” ‘Alice’ said before looking at the ground solemnly. “She is perfect...unlike me…” There was a soft groan from the woman on the display, the woman trying to reach for ‘Alice’, as if trying to comfort the inky woman. Henry and Boris watched in confusion and with a slight feeling of awkwardness in looking at these two women.

. __  
_ Pretty pretty please _ __  
_ Don't you ever ever feel _ __  
_ Like you're less than perfect _ __  
_ Pretty pretty please _ __  
_ If you ever ever feel _ __  
_ Like you're nothing _ _  
_ __ You're perfect to me

.

* * *

 

.

“Are you ready Susie?” Allison asked as she looked at the other woman. The effects of what Joey had done to them were still visible, but slowly receding, especially the closer to the exit they got. Susie looked at her and smiled.

“Only if you are,” Susie said and the two leaned against each other’s forehead. 

“Get a room you too!” Bendy’s voice grabbed their attentions as Alice Angel swatted at Bendy.

“Bendy there’s no need to be rude!”

“But Al, they’re being gross!!” 

“Um, excuse you, you’ve been living in a pig’s pen! I mean how long has all these Bacon Soup Cans been rolling about?!”

“Excuse you, those are delicious!” Henry rolled his eyes tiredly as the two women chuckled.

“Let’s argue about that later, alright? I think we all deserve a shower and some sleep not caused by head traumas.”

“Ooo! Can I have a bubble bath Henry?” 

“We’ll see,” Susie said, taking Allison’s hand. 

“Yeah, the day’s still young…” Allison finished and the two exchanged a quick kiss, earning a gag from Bendy, before the followed everyone out of the hellhole of a studio.

.

_ Unlimited _

_ Together we’re unlimited, _

_ Together we’ll be the greatest team  _

_ There’s ever been _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs In Order  
> 'Dancing'- Hello Dolly!  
> 'Something'- The Beatles  
> 'Wonderful'- Wicked  
> 'Perfect'- P!nk  
> 'Defying Gravity'- Wicked


	3. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Toons want a wedding? The entire studio gets involved of course!

..

“Wow, Ms. Campbell and Ms. Pendle are definitely good sports about this,” Norman chuckled as he and Sammy finished helping Wally decorate the break room. Sammy merely smiled as Wally slid down the ladder.

“Well whadda think they could’ve told them toons? They’re like kids.” Wally argued. “And besides, it’s a good way to have a break without Drew cracking the whip on us.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Wally’s face was priceless as Joey came into the break room, carrying a couple of chairs. “Now, Fisher and Striker are helping Boris with the cake, and Bendy is helping Alice getting the supplies needed for everyone;” Everyone raised an eyebrow. “It is  _ not _ going to be a casual wedding.” 

“I’m not be wearing a monkey suit Drew!” Sean shouted from down the hall. “Easy boys, any faster and we’ll be wearing this cake instead of eatin’ it!” Sammy rolled his eyes. 

“Before this train wreck happens, I’ll go check on our blushing brides.” He said before walking out of the break room.

.

* * *

 

.

“Allison? Why are you closing your eyes?” Alice asked in confusion and the woman chuckled.

“Cause it’s tradition for the bride not to see her groom before the wedding night.” Susie couldn’t help but snort and gently punch Allison in the arm.

“You are such a ham.” Susie said as she pulled up a white dress and tossed it at Allison. “That should fit you.” 

“I thought we were having a wedding, not a reenactment of  _ Dracula _ .” Everyone turned to see Sammy in the doorway. Bendy snickered.

“If we are, do I get to be the suave count himself?” He as, using an arm as if he was holding a cape. “Alice I vant to suck your ink!” Alice snickered.

“Only if I am Mina and end your wicked ways!” She pulled out a T-Bone steak bone out of hammerspace and pointed it at Bendy, who pretend to gag in horror.

“That’s the wrong kind of steak…” Allison noted and the two toons looked at her.

“Really?” Sammy snorted and shook his head.

“Anyways, we’ll deal with that kind of bloodsuckers later; are you two almost ready for your wedding?” The two women looked at each other before looking back at Sammy and nodding.

.

* * *

 

.

“Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today.” The chimp-like toon, Piper, started as Susie and Alison, both dressed in simple white dresses, stood in front of the toon, who had made himself a priest outfit. “Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam…” The humans struggled to keep a straight face while the other toons were hanging onto every words, completely engrossed in this ‘wedding’. “And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva…” Bendy sighed, the ceremony taking far too long for the demon’s liking. “So tweasure your wuv-”   
“Ugh, Skip to the end, Wet Blanket.” Piper stuck out his tongue before looking at Boris, who was happily holding onto the two rings.   
“Have you the wing?” Boris handing him the pillow. “Thank you Bowis...and do you, Miss Susie take-”   
“Man and wife. Say man and wife!” Piper made a tch sound as one of the animators started to lose their battle with maintaining a straight face and was silently wheezing with laughter, though Fisher assumed they were in tears because of the wedding and offered him a tissue.

“Bendy, how ware they suppowsed to be ‘man and wife’ when they wawe both the bwides?”  Piper asked, earning more snickering from the studio staff seated in the makeshift ‘church’.

“Don’t they usually like ‘kiss the bride’ or something?!”

“But they’re both the brides…” Alice pointed out, nervously tugging on the hem on her flower girl dress. “How are they going to decide who kisses who?” 

“Like this Alice,” Allison said before sweeping Susie back and dipping her into a kiss, earning more laughter, some whistling, and applause as Allison lifted Susie back up, her face red in embarrassment before she laughed as well as and kissed Allison passionately, though without the dip. Piper made a proud hmph sound.

“Well tat makes is weally easy. Wet’s get swome cake befowe a cewtain swomebody pwigs out.” Bendy frowned.

“Hey! Don’t talk about Alice like that! She pigs out like a lady, and pigging out is not a bad thing thank you very much!” Alice looked at the demon and whispered,

“Bendy, I think he was talking about you…” The resulting face and subsequent chase sequence and yelling from the demon sent the rest of the studio into an uproar with laughter, the two brides taking the distraction as a way to have a bit of alone time together, to soak in what they both knew couldn’t truly happen in the real world, at least not yet.

.

* * *

 

.

“And by the power invested in me under the state, I know pronounce all of you man and man and wives and wives!” There was a thunderous roar of cheering and applause as what seemed to be thousands of people kissed and celebrated their now official marriages, rainbow flags waving around. 

“I still the way we did it was a lot better.” Bendy said nonchalantly, earning a playful elbow nudge from Alice.

“Oh shush, you and Piper ended up running into the cake and covering Sammy in the entire thing.” She teased. “I would’ve sworn that Joey was going to explode when he saw the mess.” Bendy chuckled nervously.

“Aw, well, yeah, I’d never thought people could make those kinds of colors with their faces….Oh! Here’s our brides!” Alice turned and beamed as she saw the former voice actresses coming back towards them, their hands intertwined either each other and their heads close to each other. “Alright, let’s go get some cake!”

“Just don’t make a mess this time,” Susie joked, the older woman adjusting her glasses as Bendy looked offended.

“That was one time!”


	4. The Illusion of the Birds and Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little AU where Susie and Allison are a couple with a little one and everyone at the studio, toons included, are extended family.

..

“Mommy? Momma?” Both Susie and Allison looked down at their daughter as the 6-year old hopped up onto the seat at the table. “Can I ask you somethings?”

“Sure sweetie,”

“What’s up buttercup?” The girl made a face at the nickname before frowning, in a rather adorably cute way.

“I asked Uncle Joey about where I came from and he said that in order to bring something to life, one has to make a sac-crew-fie in order to appease the gods…” Both women face palmed in unison, confusing the little girl before Allison spoke.

“Uncle Joey’s got a few screws loose, sweetpea,” She explained. “He likes to go through things without thinking and he’s a bit over the top.”

“Kind of like how Bendy is when he thinks he’s being funny.” Susie finished and the girl nodded slowly, while the two women exchanged a mutual ‘we’re kicking Joey’s ass for this’ look. “Now, Michelle, if you wanted to ask where you came from, you know you can always ask us.”

“Oh, ok. Then where’d I come from?” Both women had to chuckle.

“Well, you see, me and Mommy,” Allison explained. “Wanted a sweet and adorable somebody to share our lives with,” She poked the girl’s stomach, earning giggles, for effect. “So we decided to have a surrogate father in order to have you.” 

“Sir A-Goat?” 

“We’ll explain that detail when you’re much much older.” Susie interjected quickly. “But the point is, he helped us have you.” Michelle nodded slowly. “And before you even ask, it’s Mr. Sammy.” The girl’s eyes lit up.

“So that means Mr. Sammy’s my daddy?” Both women looked at each other, a bit unsure how to answer that before Allison shrugged.

“I suppose that’s one way of putting it, but you’d have to ask him if it’s ok to call him that…” She said and Michelle beamed excitedly, thrilled at having the idea of a daddy and  _ two _ mommies and all her aunts and uncles, earning chuckling from her mothers.

.

* * *

 

.

“Joey, what happened?” Henry asked slowly as he saw the studio owner with an ice pack over his eyes.

“I don’t think Allison nor Susie much appreciated me explaining the Illusion of Living and the facts of life to their daughter.” Henry opened his mouth, as if to comment on that before sighing and shaking his head.

“You know, as long as you didn’t explain the birds and bees, I’m not surprised…”

“Of course I didn’t do that! I am not an imbecile!”

“Whatever you say Joey.”


	5. Short Magical Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short fic Magical Girl AU where Susie and Allison find out about each other's secret identities XD

...

“No way…” Susie whispered as Allison stood in front of her, holding a black rose as the inky mass roared, wondering why the two weren’t dead. Allison turned behind her and offered a cheeky smile to Susie.

“I’ll have to take a raincheck on our date for now,” She said before facing the mass and held out the rose. “Power of Dark Angel, Makeup!” A bright light enveloped the woman, black butterflies appearing and seemingly transforming her uniform into a short black dress with black heeled boots and her hair curling slightly. Gloves appeared and two horns curled from Allison’s hair, reminding Susie of a broken halo, before the woman landed with a soft tap and struck a confident pose as black wings unfurled from her back. The person who was controlling the ink mass frowned.

“One of those blasted heroines, I should’ve know!” He snapped as Allison pulled out a large Gothic-looking battle axe.

“Ah, coulda shoulda woulda,” She mocked. “Now time to pay for messing with my date!” She lunged at the monster. “Black Rose Strike Raid!” Thousands of magical rose vines shot up from the ground and attacked the monster, destroying it within mere moments.

“Damn you bitch! I will get you next time!” The person howled before disappearing. Allison grunted in annoyance before nervously turning to face Susie, who was slack jawed.

“Um...surprise?” Allison asked nervously; her thoughts racing on how Susie would react to her being this superhero.

“Wow…” Susie said softly, coming closer, and gingerly touching the horns. “They’re real…”

“Y-Yeah…”

“And can you really fly with those…” Allison chuckled nervously.

“I-I haven’t actually tried yet…I’ve only been this for about a few weeks…” Susie nodded and took Allison’s hands. “You’re not upset?” Susie chuckled and stepped back.

“Why would I be?” She smiled and pulled out a white rose. Allison’s eyes widened in surprise as Susie held up the rose and called out, “Power of Pure Devil, Makeup!” A light surrounded Susie as her uniform changed to a white dress, similar to Allison’s, white opera gloves and pure white wings appeared. Once the transformation was completed, Susie chuckled. “Looks like we do have something in common, after all.” Allison laughed and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

“We’re sure do! But like hell you’re a devil,” She said, before pecking her on the cheek. “You’re more sent from above, then dragged from below.” Susie went red as she laughed.


	6. New Addition with Help from Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-AU where Allison visited Joey at the Studio at his request and brings home a surprise to her girlfriend.

..

“I am so happy you decided to return, Ms. Pendle~” Joey sang as he corralled the former voice actress towards a room. Allison smiled, but it was talking all her composure not to haul off and deck the older man, call him some colorful names, and drown the memory at the new bar. “And do I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh boy…” She said. “It’s not going to be like my birthday when I first joined?” Joey laughed as Allison remembered the small spider-like toon that Joey had summoned her as a ‘pet’. Sure she wasn’t as terrified of spiders as some of her coworkers, but the fact Joey had  _ summoned _ the creature was unnerving. Well, that and the fact the spider, who she had dubbed ‘Edgar’ after a childhood pet, melted as soon as they stepped out of the studio and Joey’s casualness regarding the ‘death’ of the toon as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Oh hardly, Ms. Pendle.” Joey said. “That was a mere mistake, I promise you that surprise is truly a  _ delight _ .” Allison sighed mentally and prepared herself for what she was getting into as Joey opened the door to an office.

“Miss Alice Angel,” Joey sang. “I’ve brought you a visitor!” 

“Alice Angel?” Allison asked slowly in confusion before her eyes widened; in the room sitting daintily was a familiar cartoon angel, playing with the hem of her black dress. She perked up at the sound of Joey’s voice and looked at the two adults. She and Allison locked eyes, Alice tilting her head, as if trying to figure out who Allison was. The woman was speechless as Joey beamed like an idiot.

“Alice, this is Allison Pendle. Ms. Pendle, Alice Angel.” Joey said beaming. Allison turned and faced him.

“Joey, what the fuck?!” Joey chuckled as if he wasn’t in any trouble.

“I know it’s a bit surprising, but I’m sure you two will enjoy each other’s company.” He patted Allison on the back before leaving the room. “And I promise this won’t end up like you birthday present!” Allison rubbed the bridge of her nose as he left.

“Joey, you son of a bitch…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Allison? You’re home already?” Susie asked, poking her head from their shared kitchen. “I thought it would be longer...especially considering Joey’s knack for hope speeches.” She placed the food down and walked to the front door, pausing as she saw the toon looking around the room in awe and Susie’s girlfriend was deadpan.

“Better tell Wally that he won the bet with Henry.” Allison said simply as Susie stared at the angel, who was taking in the different colors of the apartment.

“How…”

“Joey did it.” Susie was silent for a few moments before she groaned.

“I’m calling Henry.”

 


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly darker in the beginning part so be warned

..

“She was  _ my  _ role! She  _ is  _ a part of me!” Susie ignored the panicked grip that was clawing at her cheeks, the desperation of a woman trying to fight for her life as her last moments were slowly slipping away. “And I  _ refuse _ to let you steal it from me! NO ONE WILL TAKE HER FROM ME!” There was a final strangled yelp before the hands at her face loosened before dropping, hitting the ground with a small plunk. Susie panted heavily, her hands not loosening their iron grip around the dark haired woman’s neck, as she heard Joey’s voice, chuckling.

“Well done, Alice,” He said, though his voice was becoming distorted as Susie saw that ink was pooling around Allison’s body and crawling up her own arms. “That is certainly one way to get rid of  _ imperfections…. _ ” Susie blinked slowly, coming back to her senses, realizing in horror what she had done.

.

* * *

 

.

“NO!” Susie cried out, sitting up in the bed, gasping for air, covered in sweat before covering her head in her hands and letting out a shaky sob. “Just...a night...mare, thank the Lord…” She sighed before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly before relaxing slightly, taking in the sent of the lavender lotion of her bedmate.

“Susie doll?” Allison mumbled sleepily. “What’s wrong?” Susie wanted to say nothing was wrong, but she knew that even half asleep, Allison would call bull and know something was wrong. Susie sighed softly.

“Promise not to get mad?”

“I could never get mad at you babe.” Susie smiled as Allison sat up to face Susie and took her hands in her own.

“I..had a nightmare that…” Susie took a deep breath. “That I had k-killed you...strangled you, and I was yelling about that stupid Alice role, and then I heard J-Joey’s voice…” Allison wiped away the tears staining Susie’s cheek as the other woman trembled.

“Shhh, it’s just a nightmare…” Allison said softly, leaning close to her. “Alice was a part of you, the first character you really felt something for. It was a dick move for Joey to give it to someone who only looked the part.” Allison slowly brushed her hand through Susie’s short hair, the other woman leaning into Allison’s shoulder, feeling much better than before. There was a soft pitter patter of feet before their door opened and their daughter poked her head in.

“Momma? Mommy?” Michelle’s curls bounced around her face. “I-I heard screaming…”

“Momma just had a bad dream.” Allison said gently. “But Mommy’s helping her chase the bad dreams away.” Michelle’s face fell before it turned to a face of determination before the little girl ran down the hall. Susie and Allison exchanged looks before their daughter came back, carrying all three of her large plush dolls of Bendy, Boris, and Alice, and making her way onto her parents’ bed.

“What are you doing sweetie?” Susie asked as Michelle got up on the bed, firmly in between her mothers.

“Me, and Boris, and Alice, and Bendy, are gonna help you help Momma, Mommy!” Susie couldn’t help but smile as she held her family tightly; nightmares were nothing more than that.


	8. Two Wally-Centered Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little stories starring the key-losing janitor we all know and love, and his interactions with SusiexAllison

...

“What.” It wasn’t a question, nor an inquiry. Just an utterance when no other words could work for the situation in front of them. Granted, considering the situation Wally walked in on, it wasn’t hard for this to be completely over the janitor’s head. In Sammy’s makeshift ‘room’, laid Susie Campbell and Allison Pendle, snuggled together, fast asleep in the cot. Wally blinked and rubbed at his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things, before a larger hand came down on his shoulder, the other hand covering his mouth, preventing the squeal-like scream from the janitor as he was dragged out of the ‘room’ and towards Sammy’s sanctuary. Once Wally was freed, he turned to see a very irritated Sammy Lawrence, blocking the only exit to the Music Director’s sanctuary. Wally gulped nervously, was Sammy finally fed up with him losing his keys?

“You tell a soul about what you saw, and Joey’s going to have a new guinea pig to test his  _ dreams _ . Understood?” Wally nodded quickly.

“Didn’t see a thing, I have no clue whatchu talkin’ about!” Sammy smiled, which was probably more terrifying than anything involving Joey’s ‘experiments’ could entail, before stepping to the side, allowing Wally to panickingly run away.

.

* * *

 

.

“Gee, I don’t know Michelle…” Wally mumbled sheepishly as the girl pulled out ‘that’ look. Wally grumbled. “Ah come on, don’t do that,” Michelle’s lower lip trembled and Wally sighed in defeat. “Ok, fine. One cookie.” Michelle beamed as she hugged Wally before running over to the Bendy-shaped cookie jar. Boris snickered, earning a glare from the former janitor. “She learned that from you.”

“Oh, I don’t know, she does it much better than I could ever do.” Boris bemused before chuckling. “But man, hopefully you’ve got a plan to explain it to Susie or Allison.” Wally snorted.

“Easy one, pal. One word; Bendy.”


	9. A 'Stuff Joke'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU where The Toons are real and help the studio. It's very short, but it makes it's point; which is that the girls know when to make use of the joke that Joey sets up, even if he's unaware, Sammy's just done, and Boris is a Good Boy

..

“Where’s Miss Campbell?” Joey asked as Bendy sighed.

“And Alice? I mean honestly, she’s been wanting another episode about her, and I frankly don’t think that she should-”

“Sorry Mr. Drew~” The meeting room door opened and Susie and Alice walked in, Alice smoothing out her dress as the duo sat down. Joey sighed.

“What were you two doing?” He asked and Alice’s face went a light gray, blushing, while Susie just smirked.

“Stuff.” Sammy covered his face as Henry raised an eyebrow. Boris just nodded.

“Is that everybody, Mr. Drew?” The wolf asked but Joey didn’t seem hear.

“What kind of stuff Miss Campbell?” Joey asked, his eyes narrowing before the door slammed open.

“We’re stuff!” Dorothy said, kisses over her and her voice actress’s faces as the two went to their seats. Alice giggled as Susie blew a kiss to Allison, while Sammy adjusted Allison’s ascue glasses so they sat properly on her blushing face. Henry blinked slowly as Bendy’s head tilted to one side, equally confused as Boris raised an eyebrow, especially as Joey sunk his head to the desk, groaning loudly.

“But you’re Miss Dorothy and Miss Pendle, though? You’re not stuff...you’re our friends…” Boris said slowly, the wolf’s confusion growing with Henry’s snort and the four ladies' giggling. “What’s so funny?”


	10. Prompt: "At least we got here...What happened to Allison was bad enough"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @MsFaust's Quote Prompt: "Good thing we found him first. What happened to Allison was bad enough."   
> Susie returns along with Henry to see the destruction Joey wrecked, and learns the real reason why Allison was chosen over her and why the other woman stayed when things were heading downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters is not family friendly as it is dealing with 1930s-era homophobia (and how it was 'dealt with'), language, and implied body horror prior to the studio body horror.
> 
> Also, Alice Angel is not as Angelic as some interpretations have her. Be warned.
> 
> And the term "fruitcake" was a 1930s term for a homosexual, at least according to the sources I found.

....

"Good thing we found him first. What happened to Allison was bad enough." Susie nodded absently as Wally ungraciously emptied his stomach of the ink concoction Joey had given him and most of the staff in order to create the toons they animate. Luckily a lot of the staff bailed when they got ill, but some had stayed, becoming trapped in the studio and becoming Joey’s puppets.

“Mother of…” The janitor struggled to say before relieving himself again, Henry rubbing the man’s back, holding the vial that could save those not too far gone. 

‘Unlike Allison…’ Susie thought to herself, the memory of the recent hour haunting her, mocking her for her inactions regarding her counterpart; allowing her to deal with Joey on her own, calling her those unpleasant names, blaming her for ‘stealing’ her role. Only to return years later, and see that Allison had become warped and obsessed with being the ‘perfect’ Alice, nearly killing her, and Henry, before distracted by Sammy, who had been changed into Boris, allowing the two to lock her in her little ‘sanctuary’ before she truly got to them. She sighed, rubbing her arms; she should’ve just swallowed her pride and got Allison to see that Joey was a dirty rat. She turned and saw Sammy tapping her shoulder and motioning her to a more private area of the safe area. Susie followed and sat down with a defeated sigh as Sammy grabbed a few sheets of paper; he hadn’t quite gotten his voice to work just yet. After a moment of scribbling, Sammy held up the paper.

‘Susie, What’s wrong?’ Susie sighed.

“It’s all my fault….” Susie whispered quietly. “What happened to Allison...that should’ve been me…” Sammy sighed softly, before quickly scribbling his response.

‘No. Neither one of you deserved this.’

“Sammy, I should’ve stopped her, and told her about Joe-” Sammy stopped her before ripping the paper out and writing again.

‘Don’t you even go there. You can’t change the past and frankly Joey would’ve made me hire a new person had Allison not looked the part of Alice. That’s the only reason you got replaced.’ Susie blinked slowly as she reread the paper.

“W-What?!” Sammy rolled his eyes and wrote again.

‘Joey. Made. Me. Replace. You. With. Allison. Because. You. Didn’t. Look. Enough. Like. Alice. And. Allison. Did.’ Susie blinked slowly as tears began to well up; when she had tried to get the job back, Joey had told her that Allison was more ‘perfect’ for the role, leading to her jealousy of the younger actress. Sammy sighed before writing something down. ‘We’ll figure out a way to fix her, then you can apologize.’

“She’d never forgive me…” Sammy gestured to where Henry and Wally were, motioning to the fact that Henry had in fact forgiven the Music Director after all he had done and Susie chuckled. “Ok...maybe you’re right….” Sammy smiled slightly and patted Susie’s back before mimicking laying his head down, suggesting to her to get some sleep. Susie nodded. “Alright...I’ll see you in a bit…”

.

* * *

 

.

Susie groaned as she felt something brush her hair gently. She opened her eyes and bit back a gasp as she saw Allison running her fingers through the other’s hair, an almost peaceful look on the inky woman’s face.

“A fool I was…” Allison mused, her voice warped ever so slightly. “Boris was not what I needed to be perfect…I needed you…to be perfect....” Susie was debating screaming and flailing to get free but that was cut off as Allison placed a chaste kiss of Susie’s lips. Susie raised an eyebrow before Allison pulled back sharply, as if in pain. “No, no, no!” She hissed to herself, clutching her head. “No! This wasn’t what we have to do!” Susie watched as Allison stumbled back, arguing with ‘herself’. Susie sat up slowly. “Joey will not be please- Joey is a liar! He promised nothing to us!-He promised us perfection, but perfection requires a-Shut up!!”

“A-Allison?” The inky woman looked at Susie, the woman’s heart breaking at the pure pathetic and sadness on the woman’s face.

“S-S...Ms...Ms-NonoNO!” Allison tried to manage out before Alice’s voice snapped and the woman clutched her head before she turned and snarled at Susie. “ _ It’s Alice _ !” Susie frowned slightly.

“No. This isn’t Alice, or Allison.” Susie said sternly. “This isn’t either of you.”

“NO!” Allison shrieked. “It is your fault! You left me with the scraps! This imperfection was all Joey was able to scour-He threatened to turn me to the cops if I listen!” Susie raised an eyebrow; she definitely remembered that actress wasn’t a criminal in the slightest. “I-I c-can’t go back to the place father sen-Be quiet! The truly perfect ones are speaking you  _ fruitcake _ .” Allison seemed to wince as Susie blinked slowly, it clicking.

“Allison...you’re gay?” Allison looked at Susie, the woman’s heart breaking at the scared sheepish look on the woman’s face before it warped to pure anger and hatred.

“Just one of the many  _ imperfections _ this,” Allison gestured to her body. “Has and I have been trying to fix. But now that you’re here-NO! You l-Leave Ms. C-Campbell alone!” Allison clutched her head and Susie frowned; she wasn’t going to not do nothing this time around. She stood and faced Allison, who was beginning to cower, taking her shoulders.

“Allison. Alice. Listen to me.” Susie said sternly, Allison looking at her in confusion and made a timid whimper. “It doesn’t matter what Joey said or called you. You are perfect just the way you are. Even if you don’t fully believe, please, trust me. We will get out of the studio and you’ll be able to see wonderful things…” Susie began to tell Allison about the beauty of the outside world, noting that very slowly, ink was dripping off Allison. The boys would soon run in and find Susie comforting a less monstrous looking Allison, while an indignant Alice Angel was sitting next to the two women, looking like she did in the shorts.

.

* * *

 

.

“I am so sorry Alli-”

“It’s fine Sammy.” Allison said. “You weren’t yourself...and what Joey did…” She shrugged. “He would’ve found out sooner or later, if you hadn’t told him” They were all sitting around a table in another safe house, Henry making some coffee. “The interns loved to kiss his feet and the ground he walked on...he would’ve had them follow me around.”

“That freakin’ bastard…” Wally grumbled. “I call second dibs on punching the man.”

“Wait in line.” Sammy grunted, earning a glare from Wally.

“You wanna bet dog boy? You only just now got back your voice. It'll take years to get back even a mild tap.” The two began to bicker, earning an overly dramatic sigh from the angel and the giggle of Allison as Susie rubbed the woman’s back.

“Some things never change, do they?”


	11. Swapping Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Allison swap outfits, though not in the way you expect.
> 
> Art is mine

...

“Holy shit….” Susie raised an eyebrow as she heard Sammy’s voice from outside the breakroom.

“You like what you see Lawrence?” Allison’s voice teased. “This was a great deal, and since Joey’s all about costume parties,” Susie’s curiosity peaked as she opened the door and gasped at Allison’s costume.

“I mean….I mean…” Sammy managed out as Allison twirled around, showing off the skin tight dark purple witch’s costume, which properly accented her  _ assets _ before Allison spotted Susie.

“Hey, Susie, whatcha think?” Allison said. “Maybe fix and add a few pieces and viola~ Instant outfit for Alice if she was full on demon.” Susie’s face went a shade of red, especially looking at Allison’s face; for a recent hire, Allison seemed to know exactly how to push Susie’s buttons and get a reaction out of her. “Or at least drawn as a femme fatale.”

“Ms. Pendle.” Susie hissed, trying to keep her temper. “You’re being ridiculous. Alice would never wear something so…”

“Wonderful!” They turned to see Joey coming down the stairs. “Ms. Pendle, that is a wonderful concept!” The owner clapped his hands as he walked around Allison. “In fact, it gives several ideas!” He paused before looking at Susie. “Ah, Ms. Campbell! Why don’t you try the outfit on as well?” Both women’s faces went red as Sammy managed out a squeak of protest.

“Mr. Drew,” Allison started to say. “My clothes are upstairs,” Joey waved her off as he shoved her towards Susie.

“Wear Ms. Campbell’s for now, it’s not going to a problem.” Susie made an indignant sound as the two were shoved into the room Susie was in before.

“Wonderful! Marvelous! This will be a wonderful character!” Joey cheered as he quickly scribbled a design as Susie stood in Allison’s costume, it slightly tight, and Allison in Susie’s clothes, which were slightly loose on her. Susie stole a glance at Allison, whose face was bright pink as she rolled up Susie’s shirt sleeve.

“I’m sorry Ms. Campbell…” She muttered and Susie had to bite back a snicker at how sheepish and how adorable Allison was.

“It’s fine Allison. Joey’s a bit quirky like this.” Susie made a mental note to have a chat with the owner about this when they had dinner with each other again.

“Still…”

“If you’re that upset, you can buy me coffee about it later today.” Allison looked up at Susie, genuine surprise in her face before nodding firmly.

“R-Right of course, that would be wonderful..I know a good coffee shop nearby…” Allison’s face went a shade of red as they heard a whistle from a certain janitor before the familiar cursing of the Music Director shooed him off.


	12. Trio of Michelle-Centric Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three drabbles of Michelle interacting with Ink Monster versions of her mothers' coworkers and being adorable.

...

“Mic...elle…” The little girl stopped in the hallway as the bright light landed on her. She tried her best to look sheepish as her babysitter shook his projector-head. “...Supposed to be...sleep.”

“It’s too dark!” The toddler whined and Norman sighed slightly. “I don’t wanna let the monsters get me!”

“Don’t you have...Ben...lice, and Boris?” The girl nodded before there was a few clicks from the projector, Norman chuckling. “I think I have an idea on how to help.” He held out his hand, and Michelle took it, allowing Norman to take her back to the room. He tucked her in, and hit the lights before he turned on his projector head, as if to run some film. Michelle raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing Mr. Norman?”

“I’m….keep watch.” Michelle nodded slowly before looking firmly at him.

“Be careful, ok?”

“I will. And….good night.” Norman watched the girl turn over, cuddling her plush toys before he turned to face the closet, planning to stay until she was fast asleep.

“Night...night…”

.

* * *

 

.

“And now, my little sheep, the time of sacrifice is at hand!”

“What’s a sa-crow-fight?” Sammy lowered his hands and rubbed his face behind his mask as Michelle looked up at him, holding her painting kit that Sammy had asked her to bring as they were in the basement. “And where’s the sheep?”

“Well, you see, little sheep-”

“Samuel Elias Lawrence!” Susie’s voice called out from the stairs. “You better not be doing that Prophet crap with my daughter!” Sammy froze as Susie stormed down the stairs, snatching the Bendy mask and pulling on the man’s ear. “What did I tell you?!” The ink stained man whined and whimpered. “What did I tell you?”

“Don’t sacrifice in the ho-OW! Don’t sacrifice at all! Ow! OW!” Michelle started giggling as Susie dragged Sammy to a corner and had him sit facing the corner. “Ow…”

“You will be cleaning this mess up while Michelle and I are going to make cookies.” Michelle beamed and quickly followed her mother up the stairs, leaving Sammy to grumble about missing out on cookies.

.

* * *

 

.

“You…” ‘Alice’ started to say, looming over the girl, whose eyes lit up in surprise and awe.

“Alice!” The inky monstrosity stepped back in surprise, not expecting that reaction as the girl turned around. “Momma! Mommy! It’s Alice! It’s really, really Alice Angel!” 

“What the hell was Joey doing…” Allison whispered aloud as Susie blinked, stunned and shocked at seeing their daughter giddily talking to the fake angel, talking about how wonderful it was to see her favorite character in person and her favorite shorts that starred the character, the fake angel perplexed and stunned, though there were tears in ‘Alice’s’ eyes; clearly the humanoid inky woman had never heard some honest kindness from anyone.

“Oh! Oh! These are my mommies!” Michelle said taking the inky woman’s hand and dragged her towards her parents. “They voiced you, but I don’t know how that works, and Mr. Henry said it’s a bit of a loooooong story on how the shorts were made-Oh! Is Mr. Boris or Mr. Bendy here? Oh! Can you and Mr. Bendy dance like you did before?” The woman looked at Susie and Allison before looking at the girl and smiling softly.

“Certainly my dear….anything for a fan…”


	13. 'Favoritist' Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little AU where Cordelia, as a teacher, meets Michelle's parents.

...

“Cordelia!” Michelle watched as her mothers gasped in surprise as they saw her teacher when they came to pick her up. Her teacher gasped in surprise and hugged the two women.

“Susie! Allison!” Cordelia exclaimed. “It’s been awhile!”

“That it has!” Susie laughed. “I see you got your teaching degree…”

“The boys aren’t giving you too much trouble, are they?” Allison teased and Cordelia rolled her eyes. “I’m serious Cordelia, just give the word and let Campbell-Pendle handle ‘em.”

“Can I help Mommy? Ms. Bell is my favoritist teacher!” Cordelia looked at Michelle before looking at Susie and Allison.

“Michelle’s our baby girl,” Allison beamed before picking up her daughter. “And you can definitely help us, sweetpea.” Cordelia paused before nodding.

“Well, that explains a few things.” Susie and Allison looked at the former intern. “At the studio, I mean. I never quite bought that you two hated each other,”

“They don’t!” Michelle interrupted. “My mommy and my momma love each other!” The older women chuckled as Michelle hugged her mothers.

“Now Michelle, favoritst isn’t a word,” Susie said. “The right way to say it is ‘Ms. Bell is my favorite teacher’.” Michelle frowned.

“But Momma, Ms. Bell isn’t my favorite teacher, she’s my  _ favoritist _ !” Cordelia couldn’t help but smile as the child argued with her mother. “Mr. Sanchez is my favorite, but Ms. Bell is my favoritist!” Susie started laughing and Michelle huffed her cheeks. “Momma, I’m serious!”

“I-I know Michelle,” Susie managed out. “I know you’re very serious right now…”

“Momma’s got a silly bug,” Allison said, tickling her daughter. “Seeing Ms. Bell brought the silly bug out cause Momma and Mommy used to work with Ms. Bell when she was younger.” Michelle’s eyes widened in awe as she looked to her teacher, who smiled.

“Whoa…”


	14. One Way to Solve Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of an old Chapter, an AU set where Joey hasn't gone off the deep end yet, Henry is Dad!Henry for everyone, and Sammy will have his ship one way or another.

...

“Why wasn’t she happy!? She’s getting her role back!” Allison hiccuped before took another shot of liquor. The bartender looked at Henry for help, only to get a shrug.   


“We’ll never know,” He said gently, making sure the woman was still steady sitting on her stool. “Maybe she’s worried that Joey isn’t going to give it to her.” Allison looked at Henry with a drunken deadpan look.   


“She and I are the only stupid ladies in that freakin’...I outta...” She devolved into hiccups.   


“Come on Allison, let’s get you home…” Henry said softly, easing the woman off the stool, though he ended up having to carry her out of the bar. “Where do you live?” Allison was silent, concerning Henry. “Allison?” She mumbled something and Henry decided that it would be safer for her to stay with him.  “Alright Allison, you can stay in my guest room…we’ll get it all sorted out in the morning…” He just got a pathetic grunt in return. He sighed softly before paying the tab and taking the woman home.

.

* * *

.   


The next morning, Henry was waiting for Allison with a cup of coffee as she stumbled down to the kitchen, the worst of the hangover done with her. Henry casually gave her a cup of coffee.   


“Sleep alright?”   


“I’ve had better.” Allison sighed as she slumped into the chair across from Henry. “I’m a complete moron…why did I even-”   


“It’s in the past, so let’s worry about the present.” Henry said simply and Allison sighed.   


“I gave up everything to work at Drew Studio, Henry,” She finally admitted. “My family wanted me to be a teacher,” She scoffed. “Well, they actually wanted me to marry some banker or rich schmuck…” Henry nodded understandingly.   


“Pretty old fashioned then,” Allison laughed.   


“Yeah, that’s one way of it…As soon as they found out I had auditioned to be a voice actress, they kicked me out….” She sighed. “Mr. Drew was nice enough to let me stay at a hotel, and I was going to get an apartment this weekend…but of course, now I can’t…” She sighed in defeat, remembering the previous night’s fight with Susie. Henry smiled softly; he had only caught the tail end of the fight, with Susie unceremoniously kicking Allison’s ass, screaming about the ‘Alice Angel’ role. He and Wally managed to separate the two, before Allison told Susie that she could have the role before running out of the studio in tears, leaving her things behind Henry following shortly after, once Joey had been informed of the ‘incident’.   


“It’s going to be ok, Allison, I’m sure things will work out.” Henry said. “In the meantime, you can stay at my place,” Allison looked at Henry in disbelief.   


“R-Really?”   


“Of course, it’s not a big deal.” Henry said, waving his hand causally. “The place is way too big for only one person, but hey, when you inherit a free house, you deal with the space.” Allison chuckled.   


“You’re a saint, Henry…” Henry laughed.   


“I’ve been told that a few times before…”

.

* * *

.   


“That was a completely reckless and impulsive thing to do Ms.  _ Campbell _ .” Susie winced as Joey used her real name, not her preferred name. “Even if it gave you the result you wanted, it’s not exactly how I would have preferred it to be handled.” Susie shrugged, feeling more like a child than a grown woman.   


“Shouldn’t have change it in the first place.” Joey sighed, he was never going to live that part down, was he?   


“That was a moment of second guessing when my project seemed to be unable to work, but now, it is in the past and it can move forward.” Susie raised an eyebrow.   


“You’ve mention this project before,” Susie started. “But what exactly is this project of yours?” Joey paused, mentally debating on the consequences before a smile grew on his face; perhaps Bendy didn’t  _ have _ to be the first to arrive.   


“How about I show you instead?”

.

* * *

.   


“Hiya, Henry~” Henry blinked slowly as he came into the studio seeing at first what he thought was a young girl bounding by before he registered that the girl had a halo and horns. He blinked slowly before rubbing the bridge of his nose.   


“Damnit Joey…”

“What’s wrong Henry?” Henry turned to Allison who was sheepishly behind him, obviously nervous as hell about being back at the studio, even if it was to get her stuff back. He offered a weak smile.

“Joey’s been working on some project for a while now, something about bringing toons to life…” He said as they entered the studio. “Only problem is that the machine requires some sort of sacrifice or something, I’ve been trying to get Joey to avoid it as well as I can.” He sighed as they made a beeline to Joey’s office, only to be stopped by the little girl.

“Now where do you think you too are off to before clocking in?” The ‘girl’ said sternly, toon-like hands on her toon-like hips, blocking the door. Allison’s eyes went wide and she clenched Henry’s shirt tightly. Henry let out a tired sigh.

“Susie-I can only assume it’s you considering who liked voicing you-We need to-” The girl frowned.

“It’s  _ Alice _ !” She huffed and stomped her foot, before seeing Allison trembling. She stopped and her anger melted into concern. “Alli? Are you ok?” The ‘girl’, Alice, stepped forward but Allison turned and bolted. “Allison?” Henry turned and watched the woman race down the hall before he sighed and went after her, but not before turning to yell at Joey’s office door, knowing he’d be in there. 

“Joey, we’re going to have several words about this!!”

.

* * *

 

.

Allison kept running, even after exiting the studio and out of the parking lot; the farther she put herself between the studio and her, the better. She only stopped when she got to the park, and only because her foot caught a dug hole and she face planted into the grass. She stayed there for a few moments, trying to collect herself, to keep some dignity, taking in the scent of the grass before slowly pushing herself up off the ground, sighing. She rubbed her eyes, pushing back tears before she saw Sammy walk over to her.

“Well this is different.” The Music Director said. “You’re not off till Friday.” Allison frowned.

“It’s been a few days Lawrence.” Sammy raised an eyebrow.

“Really now? You and Susie have a lover’s spat?” His face fell when he saw the woman flinch. “Oh, Alli, I didn’t mean it like that, I mean,”

“No, it’s not that,” Allison said as Sammy sat next to her; he was one of the few people that knew of her serious crush on the other woman, though thankfully Susie was to oblivious to see that she had an admirer and expose Allison and get her arrested. Allison quickly explained the confrontation that the women had right up to being taken to Henry’s home. Once she finished Sammy sighed.

“I knew it was a bad idea to leave Drew alone in my department…” He grumbled.

“She was so angry at me…” Allison whispered. “And I realized that it was hopeless; even if I gave her back the role….she’d never see me as anything more as the witch who stole her role in the first place…” She held her knees and Sammy sighed, rubbing her back with one hand and taking a sip of his coffee with the other. After a few moments he finally spoke.

“Susie’s hard headed, there’s no doubt about that, and she is borderline obsessed with that Angel character...but I’ve heard her talk about you sometimes, not Alice-related at all…” He looked at Allison. “She loves hearing your laughter, says it sounds like a little girl,” Allison blushed and gently shoved Sammy. “I’m serious! I think she’s got the hots for you too,”

“Allison!” Henry panted, catching up to the woman. “Geez...you an Olympian or something?” He caught his breath before straightening up. “I was worried that you tried to run back to my house...it’s nearly a mile away…”

“I better get to the studio and knock some sense into Ms. Campbell.” Sammy sighed as he stood before helping Allison up. Henry sighed.

“If Joey did what I think he did, it may be too late…” Sammy raised an eyebrow. “He’s been working on a way to bring the characters to the real world,”

“Like any normal person would do.” Henry glared at the music director and his sarcastic remark.

“But like most things, it requires a sacrifice, quid por quo type thing. And from what I could understand from him, it has to be a willing sacrifice of a per-” Allison made a startled gasp, clutching to Sammy’s shirt to keep herself up. Henry looked at Sammy who mouthed that he’d explain later to him while the music director helped Allison stay upright. “Allison...maybe I should take you back to my house…”

“Let me handle Drew and this situation.” Sammy said. “If Drew’s half as creative as he claims, he’ll fix whatever the fuck he did. Or else.” Allison smiled weakly as she nodded, allowing Henry to take her hand and take her back home. Sammy watched them leave before turning to the studio; like hell was Joey going to screw over the only two-three if you counted Henry-people who weren’t completely insane and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Joey be a cock-blocker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this, I'm not quite sure just yet. Suggestions are welcomed though, as are your own takes on this!


	15. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from @MsFaust where SusiexAllison is set in a superhero AU, where Susie 'forgets' to mention to her wife that she's a retired superhero prior to their daughter finding her new abilities.

...

“Hi Mommy~! Look! Look! I’m Peter Pan~” Susie entered the home from work to see her daughter in the air with her wife Allison on the ground with a marginally panicked look on her face.

“Susie our baby is flying!!” Susie made a quiet hum sound.

“Huh, I didn’t think my abilities would manifest in her so quickly...” Susie’s wife’s face was priceless.

“Susie. Our Baby is  _ flying _ . Why?!” Susie looked at her frazzled wife’s face and smiled softly.

“Remember that whole ‘side thing’ I mentioned a few months ago?”

“That thing you had to tell me about before we found out that Sammy’d help with getting Michelle?”

“Yeah, that. So I was the Silver Swan.”

“The heroine? In the tights, saving Demon and the Prophet all the dang time?” Susie nodded and Allison looked away slightly, muttering about the familiarity of Susie’s rear in tights.

“Weee~” Michelle sang as she floated around the house. Susie chuckled and soon joined her daughter in the air. “Mommy! You’re flying too!!” She looked down at her shell shocked mother. “Momma! Come on! Join us!!” Susie giggled.

“Michelle, Momma might need our help to fly,” Michelle looked at her mother, who smiled  before floating down to Allison, who was still recovering from the second bombshell. “Michelle, grab Momma’s arm.” The little girl ‘swam’ over to her other mother and held her arm. “Now, think of-”

“Happy thoughts!” Michelle finished and both women laughed before Susie looked at Allison.

“Do you have the happy thoughts?” Allison snorted.

“Even with this breaking news, whenever I’m with you I’m always having happy thoughts.” Allison kissed her wife, who floated higher momentarily in surprise, earning giggles from their daughter.


	16. Playing the Pocky Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from MsFaust with "My god, you're all a bunch of dorks" with Allison being a sneaky devil to steal a kiss from her 'angel'.

....

“My god, you’re all a bunch of dorks.” Everyone looked at Allison as she walked into the break room. “All this pocky and no Pocky Game?”

“Pocky...Game?” Sammy asked as Allison sat down and took a stick from the box and faced Susie.

“Yeah, you place the end of the pocky at the tip of your mouth,” Allison explained, gingerly placing the piece on her lips. “And whoever gets the most of it, wins.”

“Interesting…” Grant mumbled. “Totally not a HR nightmare waiting to happen.” Allison rolled her eyes and looked at Susie.

“You’re always so competitive, Campbell, wanna go a round?” Susie frowned at Allison’s smug look as Wally made an ‘ooo’ sound.

“Bring it.” Susie placed the other end of the candy in her mouth. A tense silence went over the men as they watched Susie and Allison inch closer together in the game, Susie fuming over what she saw as a smug look in the younger girl’s eyes before Susie’s eyes widened as Allison’s lips met her lips and the woman didn’t move back. Susie blushed as she looked at the men for help, seeing that Wally was dumbstruck, Grant was stepping out of the room, and Sammy was bemused. Susie’s attention was brought back as Allison leaned closer, the kiss getting a bit more passionate. Susie looked at the woman before shrugging to herself, a kiss was a kiss wasn’t it and she certainly wasn’t getting one from oblivious Music Director or the owner anytime soon. She kissed back and for a few minutes the two kissed, leaving Wally hella confused.

"Sammy...what the hell is going on...?" Sammy shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong man Wally. Now do we have anymore pocky? I want to try this game too, and since Grant bailed...you'll have to do."

"What?!"


	17. Reunion Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the 'Reunion' chapter, here's an AU where Allison left the studio before Joey went full on crazy.

...

“So...um...Henry?” Susie asked slowly, if not a bit awkwardly. “Um...do you know what happened to Allison?” Henry tapped on the steering wheel, not keeping his eyes off the road as he mused on the answer. “I-I mean, I know she bail-l-left before everything got awful…but I’ve kinda been curious….”   


“As to what happened to her?” Henry finished and the toon angel nodded. “Well, she went to school and became a secretary, worked at the courthouse for a while…” Susie nodded and Henry sighed. “Look, Susie, a lot of things have changed in 30 years, some for good, some not.” He took a quick glance at Bendy and Boris, who were sleeping in the back. “She wasn’t happy about the accusations and that stayed with her for a long time....” Susie looked at the ground guilty, faintly remembering the fight she had with Allison, her jealousy and anger over being replaced as Alice Angel boiling over, leading her to yell and curse and all but try and murder Allison to get the dream role back. 

Of course that didn’t work, which led her down to believing what Joey’s magic and science could have her truly be Alice Angel, like a complete fool, and now she was forever trapped in this inhuman, toon-like form.

“I can only imagine how horrible it was….” Henry shrugged.

“So she never went back to acting or singing….course doesn’t mean I don’t catch her doing that every once and awhile.” Susie looked at the man, who made an absent shrug as he turned into a driveway. “She lives with me. Strictly roommates.” Susie nodded, not entirely sure how to deal with that piece of information as Henry turned off the car and turned behind him. “Alright, we’re at my home. Let’s get everyone in and settled.” There was an annoyed grunt from Bendy as Boris slowly woke up.   


“Already….?”   


“Yes, already, now come on, I’m not keeping you all in the car, there’s plenty of room in the house.” Reluctantly Bendy and Boris got out and followed Henry and Alice into the house. “Allison, Maria, I’m home!” He turned to the toons. “Maria is my wife,”   


“Henry?” Susie felt her throat seize up as she heard Allison’s voice, though it was much softer. “You actually went to the studio?” The toons made a gasp as they saw the former voice actress; she was older, obviously, with some gray in her dark hair, but they weren’t staring at that, they were staring at the scarring along the right side of her face and neck. Susie’s eyes were wide as Allison saw the toons and the man who went through the studio and her own eyes were wide.   


“Henry….” She started to say slowly as Henry chuckled nervously.   


“I might be able to explain.”

“You better…”   
.

* * *

.  


The first few days were awkward, at least for Susie. After explaining the best he could, Henry introduced them to his wife, Maria, who took the idea of living toons with a similar reaction as her husband, mainly a ‘huh’ before heading to get coffee before she grabbed her husband, dragging him to the doctor’s, leaving Allison to babysit the toons. Bendy and Boris were like little kids, constantly asking questions about what things were or why things were like that, to which Allison answered very simply. Every once and awhile, Susie would catch Allison staring intently at her, before looking away. Susie wondered if Allison knew that she wasn’t fully Alice Angel, though she ended up getting her answer when she was helping Allison prep dinner.   


“So you’re Alice Angel.” Susie nodded slowly. “Heh, your character was something in the show…” Susie couldn’t help but smile.   


“Y-Yeah…definitely something.” Allison looked at Susie carefully before turning back to the potatoes she was peeling.   


“I voiced your character for a bit…”   


“I heard.” Allison looked at her warily and Susie quickly added, “Well, I mean from those audio tapes! You know, little block thing-a-bobs…”   


“Yeah...never figured out how to use those things…” Well, that explained why she never found one with Allison’s voice. “And it’s probably for the best I never did….”   


“How so?” Susie asked before covering her face in embarrassment. “I mean, if it’s not too personal!” Allison chuckled and placed the potatoes in the sink to clean them, seeming to buy Susie’s act.   


“Won’t matter if I told ya, I suppose. After all it’s not like I’ll ever meet her again.” She said as she scrubbed the vegetables. “There was another voice actress, Susie Campbell, she voiced you as well.”   


“Ok…”   


“And while she and I never exactly got off or on the right foot working together...”   


Well that was an understatement.   


“To be perfectly frank, I loved that woman with every fiber of my being.”   


Oh.   
  
Oh.   
  
_ OH . _   
  
Susie blinked slowly as she processed that information.   


“Course it wasn’t right to have at the time, that whole homophobia and workplace relations being frowned upon, unless it was kissing Drew’s ass, so I tried to chalk it up to that I wanted to be like that woman, but that only lasted a bit...then came the announcement.” She sighed. “Drew and Lawrence decided that they needed to have the actress and the character look exactly like each other, and since I was the only one that had that ticket, they gave me the role.”   


“Oh…” Susie squeaked, her mind still wrapped around the earlier bombshell.   


“And no offense to you, I hated it. Drew and Lawrence only had me in that role so they could pull some crap about toons crossing over or being in the real world; basically I was supposed to be their china doll and accept it.” Allison let go of the tools and leaned against the counter, taking a steady breath. “And Susie didn’t take it well...but she blamed me for it all…” Susie looked away at the ground. “I wish I could say that seeing her hatred of me and the absolute jealousy of me made me hate her, but…” Susie looked at her.   


“But?”   


“But I couldn’t. I loved and still do love that woman. So I did what I thought was the right thing and left and never looked back. Well, tried to...” She shrugged absently, touching her scars. “Ah well, it’s in the past, nothing more, nothing less. At least Drew or Susie didn’t have acid on them when they yelled at me....” Susie nodded, unsure why she was feeling so off about this bombshell as Susie placed the potatoes up for later. “I’m going to check on Bendy and Boris.” Allison left the room, leaving Susie alone in her thoughts.   


“Allison...loved me…” Susie said aloud slowly as she leaned against the cabinet. “Picture Perfect Pendle...loves me…” She slid down the cabinet, plopping onto the floor, starting to be filled with a toonish giggle, little hearts emittinating from her, a lovestruck sigh emitting from her lips.. “Drew was a *alarm clock* liar...I can’t believe it...He said no one would care about me but he was wrong...She loves me…Allison really does…”


	18. Trailer Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Allison talk about the Chapter 4 News and then get ready to 'have fun' before the chapter goes live.

...

“Susie?” Allison asked. “This is really stupid.”

“I know.” Susie sighed, setting the script down. “But hey, it’s different than what people will expect.”

“True, but you being the puppet master the whole time and pretty much using Joey to truly become Alice...it’s a bit of a stretch.” Susie pouted playfully.

“You’re just jealous that you aren’t going to be my sexy henchwoman.” Allison’s face flushed red as she looked away sheepishly, earning giggles from Susie. “Well, maybe people will think it’s you and I was just a hapless victim of your jealousy and Joey’s stupidity.”

“Joey’s stupidity, yes,” Allison said, turning back to her girlfriend. “But being jealous? Susie-boo, I love you far too much to be jealous over some silly toon.” She pecked Susie on the cheek before skimming over the script again. “And what’s the deal with the bullshit regarding Henry? The script keeps mentioning and asking for the reason why Henry showed up, but the first two minutes has the reason; Henry got the letter from Joey-or someone pretending to be him- and decided to answer for whatever reason...My money is on the twist being he’s the true bad guy, or we got some  _ Witch’s House _ shit going down.” Susie pondered that.

“That would be cool...or maybe he’s the one who was in the wheelchair and Joey was exploring options on saving his best friend’s life?” Allison gave her girlfriend a look.

“You are such a AxeDreamShipper.” She teased and Susie giggled.

“Oh you know it Ally-Babe~!” Susie gave her a playful look. “We’ve got a few days before all hell breaks loose, so how about we have some fun~?” Allison laughed before tossing the script aside and leaned closer to her girlfriend.

“I’d thought you’d never ask~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts expressed here are my own and could totally be negated by the release of CH.4 and what TheMeatly has in store regarding the plot.  
> Also I'm not sure what the fan-official "JoeyxHenry" name is, so I made one up ^^


	19. Ch.4 Impressions/Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild references to the chapter in question, but no real actual spoilers. Basically Allison flirts with her girlfriend at inopportune times, everybody be shipping DreamAxe, and the innuendos fly over Alice's head and she's going to be having an awkward conversation with an intern later....

...

The game ended, the newest chapter up for the world to see. After a few moments of the silence of what the new stuff implied for all, Allison spoke up, gently nudging her girlfriend.

“Brings new meaning to-”

“Finish that and I  _ will _ kill you.” Allison stuck her tongue out playfully.

“You’re just jealous of that our places are switched from the bedroom-”

“A-Alli!!” Alice looked at Henry, who had an ice pack to his head, thanks to an accidental jumpscare reaction from both Boris and Bendy, while Bendy was huddled in a corner, being comforted by Norman and Boris due to the new story stuff, before looking at Joey, who was holding a glass of special soda-as he explained it to her-along with his cigar, his reaction hard to read.

“What’s Ms. Campbell and Ms. Pendle talking about?” Joey sighed and looked at the angel.

“I’ll tell you once the game’s complete, Alice...I’ve still got to figure out how to explain that internet rule to you three…” Joey groaned and wiped his face. “I can’t wait to see how people scramble to work this in…” Allison looked at Joey with a playful grin.

“You’re just jealous that Henry’s not into doing it in the Miracle Stations~” Alice watched as both men went different shades of red as Allison snickered, with Susie hiding a smile behind a her hand. Alice huffed before sighing; looks like she would have to go ask Sammy, Wally, or even the music assistant for her answers.


	20. FanFiction Follies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice writes about her voice actresses and Bendy catches her

…

_ “Darling…” A soft whisper echoed through the halls of the decrepit room. “Susie….please…” _

_ “Don’t call me that….” The harsh tone couldn’t hide the broken tone of a woman who had seemingly lost everything. Allison sighed softly as she pushed her way through the trenches of ink and rejected plushies, before finding Susie, curled up and small, in tears. Allison came close and got to her knees. “I-I’m no one’s darling…” _

_ “Nonsense!” Allison argued, admittedly louder than she intended as Susie looked at her in surprise, grass green eyes meeting with a pair of chocolate brown eyes, the pools reflecting each other. “I-I mean...Susie...you’re my darling….I love you….” She clumsily let out as Susie chuckled softly. Susie took Allison’s hands and pulled her close into a kiss. _

_ “I love too you…” _   


.

* * *

.

  
“Al, what are you doing?” Alice jumped from her seat, biting back a squeal as Bendy peered over her shoulder at her writing. “I didn’t think you did that whole diary thing...huh?” He grabbed the journal and skimmed through the pages making a face. "Pools? Who calls eyeballs pools?"   


“I-I was writing a story!” She managed out, turning red. Bendy raised an eyebrow and looked at Alice with a deadpan expression.   


“You’re writing fanfic of your voice actresses?” Alice went redder, as Bendy raised an eyebrow, smirking. “O h this is funny…” Alice’s face darkened as she realized what he was planning.   


“Bendy, don’t you dare…” The demon ran off, laughing.   


“HEY EVERYBODY, YOU’VE GOT TO READ THIS!!” He yelled throughout the halls. “ALICE IS SHIPPING CAMPBELL AND PENDLE~!!” Alice fumed before chasing after the not-so darling demon, partially wishing that she was designed with wings; that would definitely help with chasing down this nosy and embarrassing demon!   


“BENDY!! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!” She raged as she chased the demon through the departments, providing everyone with a humorous scene, especially as Bendy read parts of the fanfiction to everyone as he escaped the angel’s wrath as she tried to drown out Bendy’s reading. Norman managed to get all of it on camera and send it to Susie and Allison, while they were on a week vacation.


	21. One Way of Being 'Mama Bears'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie and Allison certainly have their own way of making sure their baby is alright, especially when they can rope in their other baby into helping.
> 
> Aka: Don't Piss Off the Mama Bears. Ink will ensue.

....

“Michelle?” Susie asked softly, knocking gently on her daughter’s door; it seemed rather strange that the girl was so forlorn appearing and now hiding in her room, especially since yesterday she was so excited and gleeful that the cartoon angel that both her mothers had voice had gone with her to show and tell. No answer, and Susie frowned. “Baby, I’m coming in.” She opened the door and saw her daughter curled on her bed, trying to keep from crying loudly. Susie rushed over to the girl. “Michelle! What’s wrong?” Michelle sniffled and rubbed her eyes, Susie realizing that there was the beginnings of a bruise forming under her eye, just faint enough to not notice unless as close as she was currently to her daughter as she shifted the girl into her lap. “Oh baby…” She hummed softly, rocking her daughter back and forth. This went on for a bit until Michelle calmed down. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “Baby-Belle, what happened?”

“Jimmy and Jerry got real mad at me for bringing Alice for show ‘n tell…” She said softly and Susie frowned. “They said I was a freak....” Susie gasped.

“What?” Michelle nodded glumly.

“And that I had to be a monster, or an alien, cause Alice isn’t supposed to be real...I told ‘em they were wrong...and Jerry hit me when the teacher wasn’t looking…A-And Jimmy said that he and Jerry would lie to the teacher if I tattled on them!” Susie frowned, suppressing her anger as she focused on her daughter.

“Michelle, you wouldn’t have been tattling on them; they did something very wrong and very mean.” Susie smiled. “And you did a good thing that you told them that they were wrong; obviously Alice wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t supposed to be…”

“Yeah…” Susie turned as they heard movement in the hall. Susie sighed.

“Allison Ellen Pendle, you better not be planning on what I think you’re doing.” Michelle couldn’t help but giggle as she saw her other mother poke her head into the room, looking like she was pretending to be innocent.

“The boys would’ve been able to walk afterwards. Probably.”

“Allison.” Allison huffed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the other side of Michelle.

“Momma’s not going to let me teach those brats a lesson,” Susie rolled her eyes.

“Using violence is not the answer.” Susie said sternly. “As much as I want to make those boys pay for hurting our special baby, that’s not how we’re going to do it.” Michelle looked at Susie in confusion.

“What do you mean Momma?” Susie smiled mischievously and Allison smirked before picking up her daughter.

“It means that tomorrow Momma and I are going to have Alice help us with a way to teach the boys a lesson they sure won't forget.” Michelle frowned slightly as Allison pecked her cheek. “Don’tcha worry about it sweetie; me and Momma are masters of giving lessons.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Dee,” Cordelia looked up from her schedule and saw her boyfriend standing outside her classroom. She walked over and opened the door seeing a group of first graders laughing and snickering among themselves, drenched in black ink. “Can Mr. Reyes’s class borrow the music room? It’s going to be a while until they can use it again.” Cordelia stared in awe as she looked over the children.

“What...happened?”

“Alice appeared in the classroom!” One of the kids exclaimed. “And she wanted to play a game with us!”

“Yeah!” Michelle said, coming to the front, somehow less inkier than a lot of her classmates as the teacher led the kids in, while Josh went back to start working on the mess. “The game was that we had to guess the bad guy in the story!” She whispered to Cordelia. “She was telling everybody was going on with Jimmy and Jerry,” Cordelia, remembering the two boys who were very rude to the teachers and pretty much got away with their trouble due to their parent’s positions in the school council. “And then two other Alices rose up out of the ink and said they were the ones to dole out the punishments before Jerry and Jimmy admitted to everything!! And they ran to the principal’s office!” Cordelia blinked slowly before wiping her face, sighing. “Ms. Bell?”

“Michelle...I happen to know those two Alices…” The students looked at her in awe and Dee couldn’t help but chuckle; Allison and Susie certainly were creative when their baby had trouble, especially when it was merely a phone call away to a certain magically inclined man-child who adored mischief making just slightly more than being the ‘best uncle’ to the actresses’ child.

“Really?” Cordelia smiled, deciding that she could use the chance to make some fun ideas to relay to Sammy for future shorts.

“Well of course, both those two make sure that Bendy and Boris are their best behavior! Let me tell you about the time that those two thought it would be a fun idea to try and prank them….”


	22. Angel meets the Mommas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison Angel and Tom Boris meet Michelle and her mothers and they find mutual ground when ragging on a certain friend of theirs and Bacon Soup.

...

“My name is Michelle and this is my Momma and Mommy.” Tom grunted, nodding simply as Allison Angel tried to look anywhere except at the two women who were in shock. “Mr. Henry said you were Tommy and Allison?”

“It’s. Tom.” Tom said, rubbing the bridge of his muzzle. “Not Tommy.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Michelle,” Susie started to say. “Let’s not be rude to our guests….”

“Is it like why Wally doesn’t like to be called Wallace, especially by his sister?” The angel made a snickering sound as Susie picked up her daughter.

“I thought we agreed to keep that a secret silly.”

“Yeah, to Sammy, I didn’t agree to not tell anybody else.” Allison walked over to her daughter and sighed.

“Alright, alright, let’s not argue.” She looked at the two. “I do suppose we have a lot to talk about, let’s go ahead and go to the kitchen and-”

“Can they stay for dinner? And cake?” Michelle piped up before looking at the other two. “Mrs. Lawrence makes the best chocolate cake! And she made one for my mommys anna-ver-sary.”

“As long as it isn’t Bacon Soup, I’m down.” Tom muttered and both Susie and Allison made a face. Michelle, however, was far more vocal in her opinion.

“EWWWW!!!! That sounds gross!! And like the thingy Mr. Henry brought to my school to show Ms. Bell!! It was so nasty!! Mr. Reyes almost passed out! I don’t get why Mr. Henry likes it!!”

“Henry does have...an interesting attachment to the soup.” Allison Angel mused softly. “He out ate Tom a few times…” Tom made a face as Michelle squealed in disgust as the two women chuckled.

“Now this I’ve gotta hear,” Allison said before gesturing for them to come inside. “Come on, let’s go inside.”


	23. Special Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini Actor AU where Susie and Allison have to explain to their daughter what happened with 'Alice' and 'Allison Angel'

...

“Mommy! Why did you stab Momma?” Allison chuckled nervously as her daughter looked at her, hands on her hips.

“Well, it was in the script…and Momma was planning on hurting Henry.” Michelle raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” Allison looked at Susie for some help and the woman chuckled.

“Cause I play a very crazy lady, Michelle, and I was really made at Henry for stopping that evil Boris I sent after him. So Mommy had to stop me and it wouldn’t be as dramatic if she tackled me…”

“Especially considering the remarks the peanut gallery would give us.” Allison remarked and Susie sighed.

“Did it hurt?” Michelle asked and Susie chuckled.

“No, it didn’t, because it was special effects to make it look like Mommy stabbed me.” Michelle’s eyes widened.

“Whoa…” Both actresses chuckled at their daughter’s face.

“Yea, we’ll have to ask Joey show you how special effects work sometime soon,” Susie chuckled. “Maybe he’ll let you star in the next chapter?”

“As a Mini-Alice!” Allison giggled. “Leader of the Minis! Complete with a Mini Bendy and Bo!” Michelle shrieked with laughter as Allison tickled her. 

“Now that would be adorable.” Susie laughed as the tables turned on Allison as Michelle tried tickling her.


	24. Special Effects 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-sequel idea to the Actor AU where Joey implements the Mini-Angel Idea and to no one's surprise, it backfires.

....

“Henry~” ‘Bendy cooed wickedly as he formed from a puddle of ink. “It’s time to believ-”

“Not Now! Gotta go!” Henry yelled as he ran past the demon and as the demon turned in disbelief to watch his former friend run away, a cutout of Bendy flew past him.

“Get back here!!” ‘Alice’ hissed as she and Allison Angel ran past the confused demon, both women equally pissed off at the man as following behind was Tom as he carried the little giggling child.

“Perhaps we’re going to have to cut the mini storyline.” Tom said simply as Bendy looked at him.

“Mr. Henry made Mommy and Momma mad!” Bendy sighed as the ink slipped off of him, revealing Joey as the ink reformed into normal looking Bendy. 

“He knows this isn’t real, right Poppa Drew?” Bendy asked and Joey nodded.

“He does, but Henry does have an issue with sticking his foot in his mouth when it comes to cute things in danger, fictional or otherwise.” Joey explained. “Trust me, I had to convince him not to adopt all the dogs at an adoption event at the art store when were picking up supplies…” Bendy started giggling and even Tom cracked a smile. “But I do suppose you have a point regarding the storyline, so I’m sorry Miss Michelle, but it looks like we’ll have to wait for Mini-Alice to take the spotlight.”

“That’s ok!” Michelle said, wiping her bangs from her eyes. “It wouldn’t make sense anyways if Mr. Henry got beaten by Mommy, cause Mommy saved him from Momma being mean.”

“That’s true!” Bendy piped up. “But hey, you can help Sammy make the food for the green room and keep Boris from eating it all!”

“Yeah!” Tim mused playfully, scratching his muzzle.

“At least now we’ll get more than bacon soup ‘n chocolate cake….”

**Author's Note:**

> Cordelia belongs to @phantomthief_fee


End file.
